darkfallfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Tyx
Welcome Hi and welcome to the Darkfall Wiki! Thanks for your contributions. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! JoePlay (talk) 18:08, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :Hey Tyx. I think the roleplayer thing is a great idea, and I'm glad you've chosen the Darkfall Wiki here at Wikia for it. About the email in your signature, go to (easily access from the MORE drop-down menu in the upper right corner) and make sure you entered your email address in the correct field. Also make sure the Signature field is empty, unless you want to use a custom signature. JoePlay (talk) 18:51, 12 January 2009 (UTC) ::Roleplay on the Community sidebar menu = done. Let me know if there's anything else I can do. JoePlay (talk) 19:15, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Roleplay character infobox I saw your thread at the official forums (thanks for that!) and read the part about having (what we call) an infobox for listing some facts about the character, so I created Template:RPCharacter. I used the information from here as a guide to what facts need to be included, but I left out the biography, which can be used to make the article part of the character's page. If you want me to change anything, just let me know. JoePlay (talk) 23:36, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :To see the template code, just click on 'Edit this page' as you would an article. In this case, the template itself is the table seen at the top of the edit field, which is: :I'd be glad to make any additional templates the wiki needs, but if you'd rather try it out yourself, go for it. You might find this article at Wikia Help to be useful in understanding how wiki templates work. Again, if you need any help with templates or anything else, do not hesitate to let me know. That's part of my job. =) JoePlay (talk) 18:30, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Problem Tyx, I'm having a problem either with the Character Sheet generator or the RP character template itself. I just made a page for Laylah's sweetheart Ameron Owens, and as you can see it's got a couple of problems, the visible square brackets around the race Human and the category that floats between the title and the Biography subheading. I have too much of a cold to figure it out easily myself.Najwalaylah 03:43, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks THanks bud --Areyis 16:27, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks again! Thanks for fixin my pic problemo---again. Anyway what have you heard on the Roleplaying lately? A new announcement said there will be a free trial, which i am relieved to hear. Cheers! Thanks for the advice! Should be sorted now :) . Ashka Da'Naffa 00:53, 16 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Role play clans subcategory The 'Role play clans' category was redirecting to Roleplay clans, which was causing it to show up as a subcategory, so I deleted Category:Role play clans, which fixed it. JoePlay (talk) 19:22, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Admin Hey Tyx, you've done a lot of great work here. The Darkfall Wiki doesn't have an active administrator (I don't count because I'm a Helper working on the Wikia Gaming team), so I was wondering if you would be interested in becoming an admin. Wikia has a great place to try out admin abilities called Admin Tools Wiki. When you get a chance, stop by and take a look. Regardless of your decision, I'll always be available to help out whenever needed. If you're interested, just leave me a message. JoePlay (talk) 20:25, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :Cool, I'll get my boss to promote you to admin as soon as he is available. Since you implied that you might become inactive at a later time, would you have any objection to someone else also becoming an admin? The user I had in mind is User:Black Thunder. He's made a lot of really good edits in a short amount of time, and I think he would also be a good admin. Let me know what you think. JoePlay (talk) 22:34, 21 January 2009 (UTC) TYYYYX Tyx! you noob! =P Why you remove my skullsplitter link? I thought you knew who i was on this page! Best regards Beor aka Hawk Rathain Darkfall Survival Guide I see you retracted the link to the Darkfall Survival Guide. I was just wondering if you bothered to check it out. It is just a page with freely available information for people looking to learn the basics of how to play the game. The original version on the beta forums recieved many pages of requests for sticky. I have recieved pretty much nothing but praise, and confirmation that it is a useful source of information for Darkfall nubs. If there is a more appropriate place, or manner to link to it, let me know. But I feel anybody looking for info on Darkfall would benefit from it. ------------------------------- Thanks for putting it back up!! :) Timer Hi Tyx, i was thinking, and i would like to suggest that we create a darkfall countdown program type thing. I think it would attract more people to the wiki even though it is only 3 days away people are itching for it like fleas itch a cat. The Fact that it IS only 3 days away may be why we shouldnt do it however. Tell me what you think ok bud? :)Areyis (talk) 03:06, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Download hey tyx you know where i can go to actually download the Darkfall game? --Areyis 20:55, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Tyx, I'm Richard1990, part of Wikia's gaming team. I'm just dropping by to gave your wiki some search engine optimization (SEO). The main thing I wanted to do was to change MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage so that they include 3 keywords that people often use to search for topics related to this wiki's subject. This will improve the rank this wiki will have when people search for those terms, resulting in a growth in the wiki's community. The Magic Bullet explains this and has some more tips. You may also want to use Wikipedia's Wikia template by using it on Wikipedia's articles related to this wiki's subject. I'll also leave this message on the talk pages of the other active administrators, if there are any. So is it alright if I edit MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage? If you don’t reply in a few days, I’ll just go ahead and change them. You can revert my edits if you want, but you’ll be losing out on more contributors if you do.--Richardtalk 17:48, 6 July 2009 (UTC)